A Parting Forever
by animeA-Zluver
Summary: This is a song fiction and the summary is exactly what the title summarizes. What will Kagome do? Inuyasha chose Kikyo and Kagome has to choose between her normal life and Inuyasha. what will she choose?


This Is a Song Fic. To the Vitamin C graduation song.  
  
  
  
|Artist: | |Vitamin C | | | |Album: | |Vitamin C | | | |Title: | |Graduation | | |  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat by the fire. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were already asleep. It was Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
  
"Kagome? Are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I guess. We found all the Shikon shards and well there's no reason to stay."  
  
He chose Kikyo she thought sadly. There is no reason. There's nothing here for me.  
  
"No reason?" he asked.  
  
"You're never coming back to visit Sango, Miroku, or Shippo?" He waited for a minute and reluctantly,  
  
"Or me?"  
  
"I don't know. There's nothing for me here. I feel alone and lost. Even with them, I feel as if I'm in this world alone."  
  
She'll come back thought Inuyasha. Like she always does, there is no need to worry. He then fell asleep.  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up early. Inuyasha, like all dogs was a light sleeper.  
  
"You're going now Kagome?" he asked,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He insisted on coming with her.  
  
He went close to her. She smells nice. He thought, like always.  
  
They approached the well.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just so you know, I- sort of well, you're special to me Kagome. You might think that I'm around you because you remind me of Kikyo but you're Kagome to me. Not Kikyo's reincarnation."  
  
"That's nice to know" she answered with a fake smile. She remembered times when Inuyasha chose Kikyo from her. He had left her side to protect Kikyo.  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
Kagome remembered the beginning when she had met Inuyasha. He was the most arrogant and irritable boy that anyone could ever meet. I'd hated him and thought he was selfish. I never knew that Inuyasha could become so thoughtful, so kind-Never he was so----If he really loved me, he would have never been with kikyo in front of my face. He has chosen Kikyo. I love him but what use is it if my feelings aren't returned? That's it. I am leaving. I'm not grieving over him any longer I will forget about him.  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And then we got real cool  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
Why did he have to choose Kikyo? I've got practically no one now. No one just me, In my world, It's the same. I've got no one. Why has life done this to me? What have I done?  
  
Inuyasha noticed a tear in Kagome's eye. He wiped it away for her. Kagome looked into his eyes. They're so comforting she thought, and for a moment, she wanted to stay. Just be with him. No. I can't, he has chosen Kikyo.  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Tears piled up in not only her eyes but her heart. Sadness overcame her. She wept like she never had before. Anger for Inuyasha was overcome by sadness. She wasn't able to hide the rivers flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha felt the same way and at that moment, his love for her grew.  
  
1 - As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
This parting was not going to be easy. Ho-Jo kun and her had gone out a couple of times but she had then rejected him for Inuyasha. That had been simple but this was a lot harder. She wanted to tell him with her soul that she loved him truly. It was the same for Inuyasha but neither one of them could say it. This was probably the end.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We will remain friends right?"  
  
Kagome had to agree.  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
What will I do when I get home? I missed college to save the world. I've been changed so much by this place. I'll never allow myself to date without a guilty conscience. What about my job? I can't stay here. I know I can't well then I guess my only road is back where I belong. Yes I belong there.  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly.  
  
I know she'll be back Inuyasha thought. Like always this is just like before. Just like before he assured himself but on the bottom of his heart, he knew that this time, she just might not come back.  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
1 - As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la?brYeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la?brWe will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
My times with her, I thought the joy would go on, the happiness, the relationship. Why did I have to choose Kikyo? Thought Inuyasha and cursed himself.  
  
1 - As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever (x3)  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and embraced her. He liked having her near him. He loved her, she loved him. Kagome knew that he loved her but she also knew that Kikyo still possessed some of his heart. She embraced him back. After about a minute or so, she moved away and towards the well and jumped in most likely, never to come back again. Although they left each other and would probably never see each other again, their minds and hearts would always lock and contain each other in there forever. 


End file.
